All Singing, All Xiaolin!
by firekid44
Summary: This story brings together some song fics I've written. All based on real songs. And Chase Young sings Psycho Killer!
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Me: Muwahahahahah! I'm back! You haven't had enough pointless crap from me yet!

Joe: I am NOT going in that story! I mean, look at the title! '_All Singing, All Xiaolin_'? Where did you get that from?

Me: Shut up and get in the story. (Joe gets sucked into portal to story)

Joe: SAVE ME, JIGGY!

Me: Freak...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose over the Xiaolin Temple. A boy sat in a tree in the courtyard, humming to himself, watching the sunrise. He smiled as it rose slowly into the air. He dropped to the ground and walked into the building. As the door closed behind him, a beam of green light shot across the ground. He felt a tingle in his throat but ignored it. The same happened across the world.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-heads!" he called into the dormitory. He heard a grunt from one room and Omi poked his head out.

"What is the time?"

"It's…" Joe's watch beeped. "…eight o'clock!"

"How long have you been up?" asked Clay from the second room.

"Long enough."

"How can you get up so early?" shouted Raimundo. "Are you crazy?"

"Na, just an early riser," laughed Joe. "Come on, breakfast is served!"

"Kimiko, a new Shen Gon Wu has revealed itself!" called Dojo. The girl looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"It's the Shield of Gahyr. It creates a force field around the user."

"I'll go tell the others." She walked into the hall where the four boys were eating breakfast. As she opened her mouth, the sound of music drifted through the room. She found herself singing along.

_Load up on Wu, it's time to go  
A new one's active, get on Dojo  
Jack's already there, it's just not fair  
But he hasn't combed his hair _

Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go.

Time to showdown, with Jack Spicer  
Here we are now  
Please move faster  
He's so nasty, Rai is nicer  
Here we are now  
Please move faster!  
Is it racing?  
Is it fighting?  
Is it boring?  
Or exciting?  
Yeah!

Jack is worse, than us or Chase  
He's so pathetic, it's a disgrace  
Our Xiaolin group has always been  
And always will until the end

Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go.

Time to showdown, with Jack Spicer  
Here we are now  
Please move faster  
He's so nasty, Rai is nicer  
Here we are now  
Please move faster!  
Is it racing?  
Is it fighting?  
Is it boring?  
Or exciting?  
Yeah!

And I forget, how fun it is  
And yet I guess, it makes me smile  
I found it fun, it's fun to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind

Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go.

Time to showdown, with Jack Spicer  
Here we are now  
Please move faster  
He's so nasty, Rai is nicer  
Here we are now  
Please move faster!  
Is it racing?  
Is it fighting?  
Is it boring?  
Or exciting?  
Yeah!

"What the _hell_ was that about?" asked Joe. He shook his hair out of his eyes. "A simple 'new Shen Gon Wu' would've done the same job."

"Where was the music coming from, partner?"

"I don't know! I didn't plan it!" replied Kimiko, slightly annoyed.

"Did anyone notice how bad the lyrics were?" asked Raimundo. "Jack hasn't combed his hair?"

"And also," said Omi, chuckling. "The line about you, Raimundo, being nicer than Jack Spicer! Kimiko would never say anything nice about you!" Raimundo growled at the smaller boy.

"Yeah, let's puzzle over the mysteries of the universe later," said Joe suddenly, breaking the silence. "We've got Wu to get."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Kimiko suddenly started singing? Why? Only I know!

Joe: Have you noticed the number of review to you are dropping?

Me: I have another chapter ready...

Joe: Damn!


	2. Teenage Kicks

Me: Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!

Joe: Looks like I was unlucky. This chapter is even worse! If that's possible...

Me: Shut up, you! By the way, the song this time is Teenage Kicks. Enjoy!

Joe: They won't...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Paris!" cried Dojo. "I remember now! I hid it on the Eiffel Tower!" He flew over the tower, allowing Joe to jump off. Joe took the small object from the top of the tower, but saw another hand on it.

"Joe Thunder, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Name your challenge, Chase," growled Joe.

"Race to the top of the tower. First to the top wins. My Sword of the Storm for your Eye of Dashi."

"Let's go!" shouted the two of them together. "Xiaolin Showdown!" They found themselves at the bottom of the tower. It rose high above the clouds. Dojo and the monks stood on a platform at the top.

"GON YI TAMPI!" The two started jumping up the bars sticking out of the tower.

"Eye of Dashi!" Chase was hit square in the chest and fell backwards. He grabbed a bar and swung back up again, gradually overtaking Joe. They made slow progress, always upwards. After they got about halfway up, music came as if from no-where.

"No, not now!" shouted Joe angrily. He carried on up, but found his mouth opening.

_Xiaolin Showdown that's so hard to win  
'Cos my resistance is wearing thin  
Chase Young challenged me to a race  
So I just gotta put on a brave face _

I gotta fight, I gotta fight, oh yeah I gotta fight!  
Even if I have to run through the night!

_All right! _

I'm gonna climb up the Eiffel Tower  
To get the Wu with awesome power  
I need to win it oh I need it bad  
It's the best Wu that we've ever had

_  
I gotta fight, I gotta fight, oh yeah I gotta fight!  
Even if I have to run through the night!_

_All right! _

I gotta fight, I gotta fight, oh yeah I gotta fight!  
Even if I have to run through the night!

_All right!_

"These are your new tactics?" called Chase. While singing, Joe hadn't made any progress, and was far behind. He growled and climbed even faster, gaining on Chase.

"Sword of the Storm!" Joe found himself pried from the tower. He hovered in mid-air for a moment, Chase grinning down at him. Then he fell. It was far enough to fall off the Eiffel Tower normally, but now it was at least twenty times higher. He fell, and kept falling. The ground loomed ever closer. Kimiko gasped. Dojo cried silently. Raimundo covered his eyes and Clay took off his hat, holding it in front of him. Omi, however, shouted down.

"Instincts of the tiger, Joe! Instincts of the tiger!" Joe tore his eyes away from the rapidly growing ground, timed it carefully and grabbed a bar. He hung just ten feet from the ground. A second too late and he would've been dead. Chase Young laughed and took the Wu from the top of the tower.

"Now that was awful," said Joe as they flew away from France. "I mean, couldn't I at least get some good lyrics?" This got a laugh from everyone, except Omi, who looked puzzled.

"Why do the words you said matter?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Joe solemnly, then burst out laughing. The others followed suit. Omi raised one eyebrow in confusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe: As if I'd loose to Chase Young!

Me: Are you ever going to shut up?

Joe: Nope!

Me: R&R. And ignore him.

Joe: Don't do it!


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Joe: Great, ANOTHER chapter!

Me: Shut up! You don't sing in this one.

Omi: Oh, is it me? I am sure that I would be a most excellent singer! Like I am at other things!

Joe: Wait a moment... (runs after Omi)

Me: Okay, he's gone for now - enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" called Dojo.

"What?" moaned Kimiko.

"New Shen Gon Wu!" cried the dragon. "The Spear of Gahyr."

"What, are we going to get Mala Mala Gahyr?" asked Raimundo, still half asleep.

"You should have been up earlier!" said Omi smugly.

"Come on, then," said Joe, walking into the room.

"Do you ever sleep?" groaned Raimundo, staggering to his feet.

"Duh!"

"Come on then, hop on the old Dojo Express!" called Dojo from the courtyard.

"Okay, it's this way," said Dojo, pointing forward. "No wait, this way."

"Don't you know where the Wu is, partner?" asked Clay. They flew over the Alps as they spoke. Raimundo sighed and looked around. Music drifted around the mountains.

"What?" asked Joe. "Again?" This time it was Raimundo who started singing.

_Dojo you gotta let us know  
Where can we find the Shen Gon Wu?  
'Cos if you say that it is north  
We will get off you and go forth  
So come on and let us know  
Where can we find the Shen Gon Wu? _

It's always tease tease tease  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
First you say left, then you say right

_Hurry or we'll have to fight  
Well come on and let us know  
Should I stay or should I go? Where can we find the Shen Gon Wu now?  
Where can we find the Shen Gon Wu now?  
If we win there will be trouble  
If we lose there will be double  
So come on and let me know  
__Where can we find the Shen Gon Wu? _

Your indecision's bugging me  
Omi joined inin the background._ (Su indecisión es molestarme)  
Don't you know where the Wu will be? (¿No sabe usted donde el Wu será?)  
We don't need an exact degree! (¡Nosotros no necesitamos un grado exacto!)  
With yourself you can't agree (Con usted mismo usted no puede concordar)  
Come on and let me know  
Where can we find the Shen Gon Wu? _

Where can we find the Shen Gon Wu now? (Come on Dojo, hurry!)  
_Where can we find the Shen Gon Wu now? (Come on Dojo, hurry!)  
If we win there will be trouble (I've seen faster thoughts in curry!)  
If we lose there will be double (Come on Dojo, hurry!)  
So you gotta let us know  
Where can we find the Shen Gon Wu?_

"I can't think with you singing!" cried Dojo. Raimundo blinked a few times and looked up.

"It wasn't that bad," commented Joe. "You got a backing singer!"

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish, little buddy!" said Clay in surprise to Omi.

"Neither did I…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, so R&...

Omi: (runs past) AHHHHHHH!

Me: Yeah, as I was saying, R&...

Joe: (runs past with Blade of Zeus) Get back here!

Me: R&...

Omi: AHHHHHHHH!

Me: (storms out of room)

Joe: He'll be back... R&R!


End file.
